Movie Escapades
by EvilAndRegal
Summary: It's date night at the movies for Regina and Emma and things become extremely awkward. One Shot. Rated M. Day 1 of Swan Queen Week.


**Swan Queen Week Day 1: Awkward Situation**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Movie Escapades**

Emma Swan sat in a booth in Granny's diner as she drank her hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. She had just got off the phone with Regina. She told Emma she would be over in 10 minutes. Normally, all their interactions would have been formal, but recently, they have been sort of seeing each other. No one knew it, including Emma's parents. They didn't want to include anybody in their business until they figured everything out. They didn't worry about being seen in public together, though, because everyone was busy on their own problems. They were oblivious to the two women who were increasingly becoming closer. If anything, they just thought they were becoming friends.

Emma looked at a book she brought with her and took her pointer finger and dipped it in her whipped cream and cinnamon before tasting it. All of a sudden, a body covered the light that was shining on her book. She looked up and smiled. Regina took a seat opposite of Emma. She showed her own pearly whites.

"Ms. Swan." Regina winked as she greeted Emma. Emma put away her book.

"Are you off work for the day?" Emma asked. Regina nodded her head.

"Yes. Which reminds me, I'd like to take you out tonight. I know there's not much in this town, but would you like to see a movie?" Regina asked. She shifted in her seat and her leg accidentally bumped into Emma's. She could have moved it, but she let her leg linger there. Emma didn't straighten her legs either. The warmth was comforting. They began to play footsie underneath the table. Regina felt like a teenager again.

"I'd love to." Emma smiled and took another swallow of her drink.

"How's everything?" Ruby came by their table. Suddenly, the table rattled because Emma sat up, removing her legs from the brunette.

"Everything's good. Fine." Emma said. She didn't know why, but she got nervous.

"We're great, Ruby. Thank you." Regina said, calmly. She gave Ruby her famous smile. Ruby just gave them a weird look but waved it off and left to another table.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, holding back a laugh.

"Sorry. Not the smoothest person." Emma muttered. Regina chuckled and wiped away a small spill of hot chocolate off the table with a napkin.

"Would you like to go ahead and go?" Regina asked. Emma nodded. She took her cup and swallowed the last of her drink and got up. Both women walked out of the diner. Regina walked Emma to her car. She had parked on the side of the building, and by this time, no one was parked there.

"So I'll see you tonight at 8? I can pick you up." Regina said as she walked closer to Emma. With no one around, she took the moment to place her hands on the sides of Emma's face. She leaned forward and gave her a soft lingering kiss. They broke the kiss, and Emma's eyes opened to meet Regina's big brown ones.

"Sounds good." She said it like she was out of breath. Regina's hands slid off of her cheeks and she walked away. Emma opened up her car door and started it up.

* * *

It was 7:50pm and Emma stood by the door waiting for Regina. She had changed from her regular white shirt, red leather jacket and blue jeans to a red, form fitting dress. Emma checked her phone to see if she had any missed messages. She had a missed call from her mother, Mary Margaret, who left a voice message. Emma was about to listen to it when she saw Regina's car pull up. The car turned off and Regina got out and almost stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't take her eyes off of Emma. Emma was thankful the sky darkened and no one could see her cheeks turn a slight red.

"You look beautiful, dear." Regina said, looking Emma up and down. Emma could see Regina loved how she was dressed, but she saw something else in her eyes...desire?

"You don't look half bad yourself." Emma joked. Regina had on a black, curve hugging V-neck and back dress that came just above her knees. Emma leaned and gave Regina a quick kiss as the latter woman opened up the door for her.

Arriving at the movie theater, they walked up to the ticket booth, and chose to see Mr. and Mrs. Smith. They walked to their designated theater room and decided to sit in the back row. No one was sitting there except for one couple in one corner of the back row. It was dark, so they couldn't see their faces well. Regina and Emma sat near the other corner.

After a fight scene in the movie, Angelina and Brad's characters started having sex. Something about seeing Angelina's character, Jane moan made Regina want to do something she'd never do. She looked at Emma, and Emma sensed the desire that overcame Regina. Regina placed a delicate but wanting hand on Emma's knee. Emma nodded her head, all of a sudden wanting a release, that she didn't even know she wanted. Sliding her hand up more underneath Emma's dress, Regina turned her back towards the couple so they wouldn't see. Regina's eyes never left Emma's as her fingers found their way to damp panties soaked with arousal. She felt her own body respond. Regina kissed Emma's jaw and made a trail to her lips. When she pushed Emma's panties to the side, she placed her palm against the heated mound and her fingers sat at the entrance. Emma, succumbed to desire, begged with her eyes to be put out of her misery. She closed her eyes, not caring if anyone saw. She just needed what she knew she was being teased with.

"Say please." Regina said quietly with a smirk. Emma unintentionally growled. The sounds from the speakers over powered her noise.

"Please, Regina. Please." Emma begged. Regina smiled and pushed inside as she watched her lover's face. Her porcelain skin, flushed with desire. Regina played with her, toying with her orgasm until during the height of the sex scene. She then pushed in and out quickly with her fingers curled up. Regina kissed behind Emma's jaw, near her ear. Her weak spot. There she came, with lights flashing from behind her eyelids. Sounds surrounded her, and one of them, her own. She felt the warm hand retract from inside her and her eyes immediately opened. Her stomach dropped and she quickly pulled down her dress. She couldn't breathe, nor talk as she looked at the two people who she never thought was there.

"Porn..." Mary Margaret's face showing a thousand emotions.

"Mom. Dad. I can explain..."

**A/N: So if you haven't been hiding underneath a rock, you've probably seen those Swan Queen edits where Regina and Emma are talking in sexual innuendoes and Mary Margaret says 'Porn'. I had a good laugh at that. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
